1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film deposition apparatus and a film deposition method for forming a film on a substrate, and methods for making an electron-emitting device, an electron source, and an image-forming device using the film deposition method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional film deposition apparatuses are, for example, chemical vapor deposition (CVD) systems and sputtering systems. Furthermore, a catalytic chemical vapor deposition (Cat-CVD) apparatus that deposits a film by heating a tungsten wire and a hot-filament chemical vapor deposition (HF-CVD) apparatus are advantageous in terms of low production costs and large-area deposition.
In typical Cat-CVD apparatuses, a source gas is decomposed with a catalytic filament for depositing a film on a substrate as disclosed by Hideki Matsumura, “Extended Abstract of Open Meeting of Cat-CVD project”, 1999, p. 1, or a bias voltage is applied to a substrate while the substrate is irradiated with electrons generated from a heated filament for forming diamond as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-221395.
Referring to FIG. 10, in the Cat-CVD apparatus and the HF-CVD apparatus, for example, a film is deposited while electrons are radiated in order to improve the film deposition rate and the film quality as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 60-221395. In FIG. 10, reference numeral 1001 represents a vacuum chamber, reference numeral 1002 represents a substrate holder, reference numeral 1003 represents a filament, reference numeral 1005 represents a substrate bias power source, reference numeral 1007 represents a filament heating source, reference numeral 1008 represents a gas inlet, reference numeral 1009 represents a vacuum pumping system, reference numeral 1010 represents a substrate, and reference numeral 1011 represents a deposited film.
Referring to FIG. 12, in another example disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-16593, a terminal 1012 that corrects the potential of a filament 1003 is provided in order to improve the uniformity of the film.